


chase this light with me

by Suicix



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sera Being Sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Sera said she was going to play some pranks, Erevah didn’t think they were going to be at her expense.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1799876.html">Challenge #493</a> - "chase" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal / <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/79829.html">Challenge #058</a> - "game" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chase this light with me

**Author's Note:**

> the inquisitor here is mine from my dai playthrough, erevah adaar, qunari warrior babe and sera's gf.

“Sera!” Erevah calls down the hall, half fond, half exasperated. (Or mostly fond, only a little exasperated.) When Sera said she was going to play some pranks, Erevah didn’t think they were going to be at her expense. “Sera, where _are_ you?”

Much of Skyhold is still a maze to her – sometimes it takes a good half hour to get back to her quarters, and the other day she got hopelessly lost trying to find Cullen before realising she was walking right by his office – but Sera’s mastered it, inside and out. Her attention to detail right down to the smallest nook and cranny is incredible: it’s why the Friends of Red Jenny is such a success, why she’s such a natural at archery.

“This isn’t a _game_ , Sera,” Erevah says, though to Sera, everything is. Even the Inquisition.

Erevah sighs and turns back – perhaps Sera’s actually behind her and she’s just missed her – but only a few moments later, there’s an unmistakable whoop and someone’s suddenly on her back.

“Fooled you, didn’t I?” says Sera, legs tight around Erevah’s waist, arms around her neck.

“I’ll admit that you did,” Erevah tells her, and Sera laughs and presses a kiss to her neck. Erevah moves her hands to Sera’s thighs, but Sera pulls away and jumps back to the floor.

“You still have to come catch me, though,” she says, still laughing, and she scampers away down the corridor.

Erevah smiles, and follows. This time, she’s going to get her.


End file.
